The Plants, The Zombies And The Mercenaries
by The King Saul
Summary: Meramus is pissed off. And he is going to come to 2Fort to send his hated roommate and friend's to a town in the future where setient plants and zombies are in war, and the plant's are losing. Will the RED Team aid the plants win the war or just go in their way to go home without doing nothing? A wild idea of mine. PVZ and TF2. With GW, GW2, and possibly Heroes (DEAD... For Now)
1. The Merc's and Sunflower

(Author note) Well here goes nothing, this idea pupped up in my head whe i was playing PVZ and listening Tf2 quotes of domination. And thinked "If plants vs zombies were with the Tf2 merc's?" and this came out. If this gets somekind of popularity or something then I will think of something to continue this story. So for now this is a ONESHOT.

"Talking"

(thought)

* * *

It was another day like many before in 2Fort. As the team's of mercenaries fight each other for the intel, there are so many things happening all the time. like a BLU Sniper shooting in the head at the RED Heavy weapons guy, Destroing his head in the process.

"I just take on the world's fattiest man!" Saying the word out loud to everyone to hear. In the other side of the battlefield, BLU Scout was doing his doing his typical doing of scout. Shooting everyone in sight with his shotgun, RED Soldier was coming down to put his foot to BLU Scout's face. Which succeed, and stomped him like a rotten apple.

"Your town din't prepare you, to the level violence in my battlefield hippie!" Said RED soldier as steped aside BLU Scout who was dead from the stomp. He looked to his left and saw RED Demoman and RED Pyro figthing in the bridge against BLU Heavy and BLU Engineer, he then rocket jumped to the roof of the bridge and run to other side. Then he launched 3 rocket's to the BLU Engineer's sentry and blow it up.

"Sentry down!" Yelled BLU Engineer. RED Soldier continue to destroy his nest, 2 rocket's to the teleporter and again 3 to the dispenser. "Teleporter down! Dispenser down!" Yelled the BLU Engenieer in shock of the sudden attack. BLU Heavy, who was keping RED Demo and RED Pyro to crossing the bridge. Was distracted when he hear the Engineer said about his dispenser. A opportunity that was taken immediately. RED Soldier reloded 5 rocket's to his weapon.

And jumped from the roof of the brigde. "SCREAMING EAGLES! AAAAAAAAH!" Yelled RED Soldier shooting his rocket's while screaming like a mad bastard. Of course, the rocket's found their mark and exploded both the BLU Engineer and heavy. As he locked up to see if the coast was clear, he then he walked to the BLU Heavy corpse.

"This american boot, just kicked your ass back to Russia." Said RED Soldier dominating the BLU Heavy, then he looked to Demo and Pyro. "Help me capture this intelligence" Said Soldier to Pyro and Demo, Who agreed to help him out. As the three of then walked to the dark domain's of BLU Base.

There was something in the air, something _**OFF**_. Like someone was loking at him like right now, Soldier was becoming alert if there was a Spy around here. Sneaky bastard, coward's who strike in the back. If you wanted to be a real american man, you have to afront your enemies. Not to run and play dead.

"Men. There are a Spy around here" Said Soldier as he make sure his companions were, indeed, companions. "Pyro! See if there any Spy around here, that is a order!" Said Soldier to Pyro, Who was nodding their head in understanding. He held his flamethrower and lit it up in case of a jumpy Spy.

They were closing now to the intel and that feeling of being watched just got worse. Lucky they that the intel was guarded by a sentry, that is going to complicate thing's. Then again what in here was not complicate. "Demo!" say soldier to his teammate.

"HAY" said Demoman, "The sentry! Destroy it!" finished Soldier. Demoman has a grin in his face as he does what he loved the most.

Explode thing's up.

He drew out his sticky bomb launcher and started to fire some boom's. by the time he finished shooting then, there was 7 sticky bomb's ready to boom. He pressed the detoner and the sentry, with the sleeping Engineer who din't hear the bomb's sticking in his sentry. Exploded in a explosion of metal, gunpower, met with metal of the sentry and the flesh and bone of the Engineer.

Leving a bloody mess, just like Demoman wanted

"KA-PLEEEEEEW" Yelled Demo in joy of his work of demolition. The three of them were mere foot's of the intel, and then it will be a run to the RED base like the olympics.

Soldier insisted to carry the intel because he has the highest of health than then. Demo was a bit angry in that moment, because he was the one that blew the sentry up and the Engineer as a bonus. But Soldier argumented that he saved then from the BLU Heavy AND Engineer. Demo saw logic in that but still a bit angry. Pyro said nothing to the exchange of the 2, just wathching then. This unnerved the Soldier and Demo a bit, but keep going arguing. Pyro was for all, well that. A pyromaniac and they were accustomed to that kind moments.

"ALERT THE ENEMY HAS TAKE THE INTELLEGENCE!" Said the announcer. And the three already running to get the hell out of the BLU base, everthing went sudely red when the alarm's activated in all the base and BLU Team was ready for a figth. Unlucky for our RED's, that feeling of before of unease was trully.

MERASMUS

"Wasaaa!" Said Meramus as he apperaded out of thin air. A goat skul with a eye were in his head like a hat, his usual wand long and resistent to conjure spell's. His Black clothes cowered him up like a fantasy wizard, only more evil.

"MERASMUS!? What the hell are you doing here? It's not halloween! Dammit it's not even october!" Yelled Soldier. As he grabed his rocket launcher, Demoman griping in his sticky launcher and Pyro pointed their flamethrower to Merasmus to lit him up in fire.

"You have been made me pass for a lot Soldier and i going to settle things for good to you! And your so loved RED Team!" Said merasmus as he pefomed a spell of teleportation. There was a light as Soldier and the entire RED team were teleported to the brigde of 2Fort.

"Hey what the hell goin' on!?" Said Scout afraid to the suden light and change scenery and magic.

"Is little baby wizard here again?! I GONNA CRASH THAT WIZARD!" Said Heavy as he and the rest were suppended in the air.

"Merasmus? Don't the fella had to be in his house or somethin'?" Said Engineer Very confused for what was happening

"_SILENCE"_ Yelled Merasmus a he made his voice more angrier and rusty with magic to intimidate them.

"As all you know. I AM MERASMUS THE-" Merasmus was cut short by Soldier.

"The worst roommate" Said out loud soldier.

"_SILENCE I AM SAID"_ Now the voice trully intimidated them. Well atleast Scout.

"AAAAAAAAH! I SO SCARED" Screamed Scout in fear of Merasmus doing something horrible to him.

That got a good laugh to everyone there. Even Marasmus chulked Darkly from the amusement.

"NOW. FOR HABING DONE TROUBLE TO ME, MERASMUS THAT I GOING TO SEND YOU TO A REALM WHERE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED WITHOUT MERCY!" Said Marasmus in his intimidanting voice

"AND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES YOU WILL BE IN THAT REALM TO THE END OF TIMES!" Continued his word's. Then he spamned the Bombinomicon to say the word's of the sorcery. "Hi guys" Said bombinomicon, Merasmus opened the magical book.

"Hmhp." he cleared his throat to say the word's flaweless. "TELIMATU CAMITA LICO MATE KRAZ DABE PLAIHS ZS ZOMBATUS A MI!" In each word, the energy semed to be stronger and britgher as he continued and when finished there was a earshirking scream as scout screamed in fear as something were pulling then to a Green portal to the realm merasmus has invoked.

They strungled but it was fruitless. They were a few feet a way now and the darn thing was 3m in tall!

They screamed and cursed as they though to be their dead's, the last one being soldier with his last streght. he said the word's more apropiated

"DAMN YOU MERASMUS! YOU WERE THE WORT'S ROOMMATEEEEEEEEeeeeee...!" Yelled Soldier his should have, last word's in his World. But in the other side of the portal, they are going to be in combat situation's that none of then haven though possible. And need the help of unusual allies to get survive in that world.

* * *

_Since the begin of time._

_Plant's haven defending the world from Zombies._

_But... **THE WORLD HAS**__** CHANGED.**_

* * *

It is a cloudy day, the gray clouds cover the sky in a grim scenery. In the ground there were a small town, like any small town. there was comun loking houses, a center comercial, a cementery and the farms of the town. In far sight, this town should be normal. But in a close look, there were stuff that don't match with the rest.

Like there were houses of metal, statues of a scientific. Who have a have a head of unbelievable size, that contained a brain very intelligent. In the funtation of the statues were words that were very bad writen, like a infant has writen those words. They said "THE INCREDIBLE ZOMBOSS."

There were 5 Towers of 7 meters of high in the border's of the town. In the east, 1 Tower. In the south 2. In the West, 1. And in the north, 1 tower. Guarded by military looking guards.

But this guards were different that the normal ones, these ones have a rocket launcher in their back's and were standing in position's that were not up right like normal guard's. They have big eyes, The one in the left bigger than the right one. Have the comun green camuflage of the military in their uniform's, but in left foot they were laking a boot, and having a Z in the middle of the uniform's. Have a rifle that looked like M4 assault rifle but various lever and bottons in the middle of the rifle. The ammunition's were paint ball's. their skins were in a sick looking green. And also they wear american helmets that looked like from the Second World War.

Inside the town, the same can be said from the rest of inhabitan's. Big eyes, green sick looking skin, bald with few hair their head's. They laked some teeth in the mouth. Some of them haved a bucket their head's and some have doors in ther hand's like riot shield's.

There were fat engineer looking people working in the tower's, doing maintenance in the tower's. Guy's in american football with a machine gun looking weapon that shoot football balls. And scientific looking people with shotgun looking weapons that shooted pink-purple quimic substance. with backpacks to reload this weird weapon.

But everyone, with the few exemptions. Were the same looking. They have a office suit, with the tie and all. But the clothes in the left knee were ripped from the pants and they were walking with the knee facing each other.

In the middle of the town were a cartel that was writen. "WELCOME TO ZOMBURDIA"

* * *

In the forest in the north of the town, that was all rotten for the bad treatment that the citizen of the town were giving it. Were a few Plants that were growing from the rotten corpses of the trees. There were a sound of rusttle of the rotten leaves, like is something was stepping them. A figure was walking in the forest, the figure has stoped in it's tracks to kneed down to see if there was a plant of somekind in this dead forest.

And indied, there was plant in there. Under the light of the sun as the cloud's were open a bit to let the sunrays go to land. There it is, a daisy flower. The figure, suprised and happy to see life in this dead forest. Sprinted a bit to see if it was not a trick of it's mind and reached the spot of light of the daisy flower. And the figure is revaled to the world, and is.

A Sunflower. But not a normal one, this one is _WALKING. _With four leaves in bottom of it's stem, used as foot for the plant. And two leaves in the middle of the stem, acting as arms. The Sunflower has two deep green _EYES_, and a_ MOUTH_ with _TEETH_. And currently, looking at the Daisy flower. The Sunflower face was filled with Joy.

"Ah. Such a little and cute daisy." Said the Sunflower in a surprinsing female and soft voice, filled with a combination of joy and grief. Joy to have atleast to find a bit of life in this land. And grief to all the plants dead in the forest. Sunflower then useded her leaves lift the Daisy up to see if it was healthy. Seeing the Daisy to be it was good. Used her's leaves to grab the ground around the daisy, and using her stregth. Taked out the Daisy from the ground.

"I will take you to my house to take care of you, in this forest you migth get hurt." Said Sunflower, and dropping the ground of the Daisy and the Daisy in a pot she was carring. Then she carried Daisy in the pot to her house or refugue outside the forest and the influence of the town.

She casted one last look to the town, a hatefull as she looked to the city before leving. (Those dammed Zombies will pay for this!) thought the hate full Sunflower. Then she calmed down and focused in what she was doing. And walked to the direction of her home.

* * *

The sun hided in the sky has the nigth took over the sky. have alredy arrived like hours ago, but Sunflower don't have a watch to know the exact time. She only know that by the time she haved found the daisy, have passed a few hour's at best. She walked with the daisy in her leaves for a while now, her home was just like three minutes of distance of walking. Happy, Sunflower was to haved saved another life from the Zombies.

They raised from their graves like teen year's ago. By that time she was in a pot being raised for a botanic Human.

(Humans... Where are they...? Are they still alive...?) thouthg grimly Sunflower.

(There are where they would be...?)

To deep in tought she was that she didn't see the stick in a bush and she tripped over the stick for accident.

"AHH!" She cried of pain as the leaves of her bottom shoked with the stick. Causing her to fall and crashed with the with a loud "THUD", and the pot with the Daisy in it have flyed to a nerby bush.

"Ahhhh. That really hurt...!" Growled Sunflower from the annoying stick. And noted that the Daisy is not in her leaves.

"Daisy!" She cried in the terror having caused the dead of a plant in accident. To her relief the daisy is untoched by the fall and landed in a nerby bush.

"Ah. There you are!" She said in relief to seing the flower in perfect contidition

"Sorry about that, i will not get distrated anymore" She said determination of making the trip back home with the Daisy.

"And don't worry. We are close from home and we can calm down in there 'kay?" She said to the Daisy as she walked to her home with the daisy in her leaves, again.

But she was distrated as in the nitgh sky were _NINE_ shooting star's coming in the direction of her home. _Nine_, shooting star that can change mabye, just mabye.

**_CAN CHANGE THE TIDE OF THE WAR FOREVER._**

* * *

(A/N) Well tell me what you think.


	2. A Problematic Nigth

(A/N) well to the time i'am writing this. This history has reached more than 50 view's... And i don't know how of make of it, so in response. Here's the second chapter of this thing. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer. I don't own the franchise Plants vs Zombies or the game Team Fortress 2, are owned by Pop Cap and Valve, in that order.

**Guest01: Thanks for think that. I just hope to do it right this thing.**

**Rach943: Thanks for following me and favorite my story. You are the first one to ever do that you know? I will not disappoint you. I hope so.**

**Perseus12: Thanks once again to everyone who think this is worth a shot to the world to see. Even better that I am the first one to do this seriously, or like a real crossover not like the other history in here that is a freaking parody.**

* * *

"Talking"

(Thought)

* * *

The house of Sunflower is, for the lack of a better word. A ruin.

The once pround house has two floors, the hall and the bedrooms. In the lower floor there was the comun thing's, a sofa, a diner table with seat's round it and bit of vegetation in the bottom by the pass of time. Like 5-8 year's ago was that it was abadoned, then Sunflower reached this place like a year and made the place more ordened but still, how and where you can get pinture around here with Zombies in nearest town? Yeah, you can't.

The place even has a pool, but it has seen better day's. The water is contaminated with the quimic's that the people before leving used in here, looking more like a death lake than a pool.

The roof was a nice colored red, and so resistant that could even have a robot standing in there and throw Van's and the roof would just be as fine. But now, it has been deteriorated with the rain's and having none maintenance. It has holes everywhere, but the are as that where the bedroom's were almost intact. With just a few holes and crack's in the ceiling, but overall it was in nice state. even with several year's in then.

The bedroom's were three and have bed's that could have three human sized being's, and they were quite comfortable but not to much. Just enough to feel comfy and sleep.

This ruin could have been a house of a big family. Mabye they could survive the Zeed's. And go to a safe zone, not like her that she was trapped with these brainless corpse's.

"Well... Here we are. Hope you like living in here." Said Sunflower to Daisy as like cheering it up for the bad state of the house, ugly it may be. But useful it is.

"I just going to leave you here," Sunflower sleppy said to the Daisy as she left it in the table, and reached for a bit of water in the kitten. There she left the water that she find around and somestuff like a cubic cube.

"And going to give you this." Continued Sunflower, as she gived the water to the Daisy. That appreciative the water, having not drinked any water for several hours.

"There you are, nice feed and all."

"Ahhhhh." Yawed Sunflower. tired for all the walking and emotions of today.

"Well little flower... I am going to sleep." Sunflower said as she made her way to the bed.

"Have a good nigth." Then she moved to the stairs. They were a bit bad made and they have seen better days, but they resist to her weith. That maybe be around 10 or 15 kilograns, give or take.

The second floor was a straight line with the bedrooms, two in the rigth side and one in the left. And in the final of the floor was a bathroom, that didn't work for obvious reasons.

She made her way to the one in the left.

It was a comfy place, the key word is 'was'. Now, with a bit of work from Sunflower, it looked better than before. The bedroom is as big as any normal bedroom really, but a lot dirtier and part's of vegetation were growing in the corners, just weed, nothing more than that. The bed was a bit dirty, and not as comfortable, but it was enogh.

She went to the closet to put some clothes to herself, even though she was a _plant_, she can feel the cold winds of the nigth as any other living being. In the closet was a collection of clothes and the majority of them were in bad state after the house was abandoned, but some, luckily were nice enongh to wear. Like this nice blue nigthgown that she was wearing now.

After that she went to the big bed and prepared to a totally worthy rest, she looked to the breached roof and looked to the stars. Those never ended to tire of looking to then. And then she started to be fallen sleep under this beatyfull nigth sky.

* * *

Soldier was confused.

As the rest of the RED team. When they crossed that weird green portal of magic, the next thing they knew was black. Spine chilling black, like when they die and wait to respawn but white the dreadfull feelling of being totaly dead and without the ability to respawn.

But that black state dured like a few minutes. Then in sometime in this void, they seen a ligth. And there were a rainbow of colors of all kind, green, red, blue, pink, purple, every color. A bit overwhelming to be honest, except to Pyro, that guy litteraly see the world around him like something out of a kid show.

And then, everything stoped and they feelled like they were falling, and indeed, they were falling from the _SKY_.

That magic that Merasmus used must have been very powerfull to do that, or he messed something up in the ritual and teleport them to a land of maggots.

Anyway, to the time Soldier felled down to the ground the first thing that has comed out of his mouth. Was a scream.

(A/N: Put a video of Soldier screaming to understand what sounded like.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Yelled Soldier as he seen the ground going faster to his face, and thought that he mabye was going to die in a death without the glory of battle. Like the greastnest american soldiers. This thought however was gone the moment that he slamed the ground, and not died.

But leaving a big crater of two meters wide and three meters long. A big mess indeed, but Soldier was just grateful to being alive.

"HA, Merasmus your stupid magic didn't kill me! And i am going to kick your ass back to wizard land when I come back!" Said Soldier determined to kick the ass of Merasmus to his wizard land where he came from.

Then he looked to his surroundings. He was in a plain, and there was not a sing of the rest of RED. Some grass there and over there but no so special about it.

Then he spoted his shotgun laing in the grass. He immediately runned to his shotgun, but there was not signal of his loved rocket launcher. He was irritaded for not finding his rocket launcher, for all he knew. There was somekind of giant maggot or robot or something around here and he wanted to anounce his arrival with a rocket to their faces. At least he haved a shotgun and some ammo, that migth be enough for now.

"Team! Report!" Yelled Soldier to know if RED was around here. After a minute of silence it was clear that he was alone in here, a low groan to himself in annoyance for being for his own. At least if he investigated the area he could mabye find somebody. With no other thing to Soldier to do, he went in research of his missing team mates.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**" Yelled heavy weapon's guy as he falled from the night sky and landed in a fast pace after being expullsed from that weird coloried experience.

And to the time he crashed with the ground, in difference of Soldier. He being the most 'Heavy' of all of the merc's, he left a big crash and the ground around him in a area of five meters of diameter, went flying like if a meteor have slamed the planet.

Like Soldier, Heavy dind't die from the fall. But it hurted more to him than Soldier for his weigth.

"Aaaggh... That was close." Said Heavy grateful for survive the fall without breaking nothing important.

As he got up, he noted where he was. He landed in a plains close to a forest in what he guessed was north, looking to the crater he made. He remembered why he was falling from the sky.

"I WILL CRUSH THE TINY BABY WIZARD THAT LAUNCHED HEAVY FROM THE SKY!" Yelled Heavy in fury to the night sky. In fact, he yelled so loud that Soldier. Who was looking for some RED's, has hear him.

"Heavy!?" Said Soldier in astonished tone to find Heavy, or more specific a RED but seeing Heavy was also nice. If you don't put yourself between him and his sandwiches.

"Soldier!" Said Heavy as he walked where Soldier was. Behind a tree in the plain, with a few bushes.

"Nice to see you again son. Thought that Merasmus has teleported you to a land of maggots" Said Soldier as he offered a hand to Heavy. Heavy joyful, takes his hand shake it in a manly shake.

"Nice to see you too Soldier." Said heavy as they ended the manly shake.

"And the others? Where are they?" He asked to Soldier.

"No sign from then for now." Response Soldier "You are the first that I have seen so far." Heavy nodded in acknowledge in the situation they are in.

"So. This is what we will do." Said Soldier in a militaristic tone. "We regroup the team, we get out of this world and we kick Merasmus in the ass!" Exclaimed Soldier the last part to Heavy.

"Dah. It could work." Said Heavy. Looking around the crater he made, looking if there was at least something in there useful. In his eyes and Soldier's eyes found, the Heavy's Minigun 'Sasha', another shotgun and a sandwich. All Laing around the crater.

"SASHA!" Heavy exclaimed when he looked to 'Sasha', And runned to pick her up. The darn thing was blessed or something, because it was in perfect condition.

"What you say Sasha? Found tiny baby wizard and kill him? Good idea!"

Soldier. Who was watching the Heavy grapping his heavy gun, shotgun and sandwich. He felt ready to find the others and come up with something to get out of here and go to their base, And world.

"Let's go Heavy, we need to know where are the rest." Said Soldier to Heavy. Who was still hugging and cheeking and cleaning a bit Sasha, checked if shotgun if they have enough ammo, and the sandwich if it was edible for latter when he felt a bit hungry.

"You big maggot! Hear me here! We need see where are the rest of RED!" Repeated Soldier to Heavy, who was a bit annoyed for being insulted. And to express it, he pushed the left shoulder of Soldier.

"Ah! Dammit Heavy! Hear me out." Pointed Soldier his finger to the forest. "We are going to search for the rest around there. Ok?"

"Da." Agreed Heavy.

"Let's go then. And keep your eyes open, we are in enemy territory. Or there's a giant bread monster or something." Ordened Soldier to Heavy. And they made their way to the South. Shotgun and Minigun ready to the moment to fire whatever was here.

* * *

Close to Sunflower house, one of the Mercs falled in there like twenty meter's from the house to be exact.

And is the engineer.

"AAAAAGGGGAHAHAH!" Yelled Engineer as he come to crush into the ground and leave a crater of two meter's of diameter, he feeled like he was just got hit by a charging cow, or more like when the BLU Demo charged once a day in Sawmill. The next morning after that was totally bad.

"Darn..."He glowled a bit as he feel the pain around his body, better this than death though. Even more when probably there were no such a thing as respawn around here, and if someone in here knew they will take them a lot of try and error for make it work. Maybe with the help of Medic would made it faster...

His train of thought has stopped when he remembered why he was in here. And where was 'here' anyway, he was about going to find out when he stopped in his track's as he spotted a figure in a ruin of a house.

It looked like a humanoid shape but have a big head, or it was using a big hat. And it was coming to him, seeing this he drew out his trusted pistol, a flashlight and aimed it, and with the flashlight on he could see what it was.

(Man... You look like you wen' to hell an' come bac' boy...) It was a person, a he, but he looked like a_ Zombie_. Not that he didn't fight Zombies before but they were more... Um. _Real._ This however look's cartony, with big eyes the size of a average punch, a suit office colored brown, a few trails of hair in his bald head, missing teeth in his mouth and without a nose. At least a normal one, his "nose" is just two holes in his face. And he was walking to him.

(At least he don't have a gun, like the those in Halloween.) Thought Engineer. As the Browncoat walked to him to eat his brain, growling and saying "Brains." Engineer drew out his trusted pistol, taked aim, and shooted.

BAANG

The sound of the gun thundered the calm night like drooping a spoon at 2:00 am. It awaked and starled the sleeping animals not to far from the sound.  
As for the Zombie, his head went flying for the force of the bullet and landed in the ground half a meter from the body.

Engineer, surprised for making the head of the Zombie fly from his body like he had shooted a sniper rifle round.

"Darn son, you look like if someone flye' ya hea' to heaven." Said Engineer to his most recent domination. Now with the Zombie gone, he looked to the crater he made and he seen his shotgun in pieces. Probably for the impact.

Cursing, the Engineer was irritated for this. Sure he can repair it, but not here and now, for the noice of his pistol there can be more Zombies coming and he don't like that one bit. He also seen his PDA dirty but intact from impact, at least something nice and useful in all the night in here.

As he grabbed his PDA, he heard rustle Behind him. He suppressed a shudder from the memories of BLU's spys, dammed sneaky bastard.

He griped his pistol and aimed to the origin of the rustle, some trees were in his vision so he couldn't see right with the plus of being night. But with a cressent moon, he could see a bit of the figure. Only a bit of a leave moving, mabye from the rustle.

"All righ'. If y'all want a fight, I am goin' to sen' ya to the graves again." Said threading to the creator of the rustle, assuming that were more Zombies. Heard a small "YEEP" as he finished his thread, around the tree of the left he heard that. Curious, Engineer made his way to that tree as he pointed his pistol to it.

What he found behind that tree, in all his time with the crazy RED and BLU team and life. He has never, _Never, _had seen before and questioned his eyes and brain if what he was looking was some kind of illusion.

"Well, now I have seein' everythin'." He said in a disbelief tone.

In front of him... Is a _scared Sunflower._

* * *

See you in the next chapter. Tell what you think.


	3. Note

Hey. Here's a note.

So... In my country, there's a Socialist goberment falling, the food is rare and painfully costly, the electricity has gone in 18 States of the country. And the local money going up and up.

In short, my country is in trouble. And with it i am also in trouble. Like a week ago, the electricity was gone for 4-5 **_DAYS._**

And with electricity, there goes the internet and cant update my story.

If i am late to update, is because of that.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
